His Lucia
by THEPONDSFOREVER
Summary: Jack thinks back to his time with Lucia. From finding out she was pregnant to her death, This is the Story of Lucia Moretti. Jack/Lucia, Spoilers for CoE!


**Okay, I was Soooooo (So XD) Shocked to see that there were so few Lucia/Jack story's or even plain Lucia story's. At first I always pictured Lucia as A very tough, Head strong Italian woman, But Today I was** thinking** of her more as very tiny (Built, She was still very strong though) And Just a Bubbly quirky girl ( Basic the Marlene (Divergent Trilogy) of Torchwood, except the you know (Spoilers) Jumping off a building while ****under a Simulation... Anyways,**

**P.S I have no clue the Torchwood agents working in the 70's so I made them up on the spot so do not be confused by the random names XD**

**P.S (Again) In the second story Lucia is about 22-24 weeks along.**

**disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood (Or Sherlock or Doctor Who or any of my other Fandoms ): )**

* * *

1974 

They key turns in the lock and Jack appears in the doorway.

"You would not believe Max today!" He says to Lucia, Who stayed home from Work today feeling sick.

"He was freaking Sleeping in his office!" "I mean I get it , The man's tired but during a rift surge?" Jack continues getting a beer from the fridge.

"Jack?" Lucia asks in a worried tone from the couch. Jack does not hear her...Or atleast does not act like it.

"The guy's a twat, I don't know why you like him so much."

"Jack?" Lucia says a little louder.

No response instead jack continues to complain about Max "Going home two freaking hours early"

"Jack, I'm pregnant."

"What?" Jack asks finally turning around to see her. She had tears running down her eyes and her nails were bitten raw, So very unlike the Lucia he knew...The Lucia he loved.

"I'm Sorry" She chokes out. In all the years Jack had known her he had never seen her cry, Not once, She always made a joke out of it and laughed at the pain or Heart ach.

Jack does something that surprises them both. He does not yell or scream, Instead he walks toward her and hugs her.

"Shhh, It will be okay" He says kissing her head as she sobs.

* * *

1975

The Cogwheel Door opens in its Usual Fanfare Revealing Alex, Stephen, Carys (**Made up TW agents XD)** And lastly Jack with Lucia On his back ridding piggyback, Both of them Laughing hysterically. Jack let's Lucia off his back and on to the ground.

"You, Hold my shirt down." Lucia said her voice thick with an Italian accent while looking over at jack. Jack walks over without a word and holds her Tank top down as she Rips her Pink floral sweatshirt off and over her head, Reveling A large bulge on her stomach, One that shows only when one is with child.

Lucia grabs her tan Bag of her desk and slings it over her body. Jack sticks out his hand waiting for her to grab it but instead she sticks her finger up in the air a sign for 'one moment'

Jack nods his head, And Lucia runs up the stairs (Quite quickly for someone as far along as she is.) And in to what has become in recent years the head of torchwood 3's office and flat.

"Max?" Lucia asks poking her head through the door in a childlike manner.

"Ah, Lucia" He says like a wise old man (Even though he was only 27, Three years older than Lucia is herself)

He came from Torchwood one a year ago saying that he was "Fed up" and "Done with the way they do things" no one liked him but Lucia (especially Not jack "I don't trust him!" He would say.) She helped him settle in to the role of "The Leader" and make the others trust him just a little more. But then again Lucia likes almost everybody..unless you piss her off, Then you have about two seconds untill she explodes.

"Me and Jack were just heading home" She says with a smile "Just wanted to say goodnight"

"Goodnight" He says with a solemn smile. Sometimes Lucia wonders what goes through his head, She asks the same with Jack, And many others.

With a smile she runs down the stairs to Jack, Grabbing his hand and running out, Like a little girl who can't wait to go on a ride at the fair.

* * *

1975 (After the baby is born) 

"I don't see why baby's aren't entertained by this stuff!" Lucia says, while on the floor playing with a toy train. "I mean this stuff is fun, I wish I had this stuff when I was a kid!"

Jack rolls his eyes and picks up a three-month old Melissa.

"Come here kid!" He says picking her up.

Lucia walks over smiling and takes her baby's hand. "You know, We make a pretty good kid." She says, A proud smile on her face. Jack just winks in response.

* * *

2006 (**Gwen just Joined Torchwood from jacks ****prospective)**

"How is she?" Jack asks Alice running towards Lucia's Hospital room.

"They said she will have a couple of hours at the most." Alice says whipping away a tear, She didn't want her father to see her cry. Jack sees here and stops where she is, Bringing her into a tight hug. "It's okay." He says, So much like the day Lucia found out she was pregnant.

* * *

Same time 

Jack walks in to Lucia's room to see Steven laying next to here in bed, It's a sight that makes Jack's heart ach with regret..Regret of a life never lived.

"Steven come on, Let's get some food and let Uncle jack talk to Gran." Alice says taking Stevens hand and walking out of the room.

"Hey" Jack says sitting next to Lucia, Taking her hand in his and stroking it.

"Hello, I figured you would come and visit me one time or another." She says back. Jack Laughs, Even when she's on her death-bed she makes a joke." Lucia laughs too, And for a second he sees her again, The woman who would laugh and jump up and down and play with her childs toys, Not a woman who would teach her grandson how to escape a building if they were under attack.

Jack does something that (Once again) surprises them both, He climbs into bed next to her. Lucia puts her head on his chest and nether of them say a word, Not when Alice comes in with a sleeping Steven, Not when the nurse comes in to change her IV (**Do people do that?!)**

Sometime Jack must fall asleep because that's the last thing he remembers before Alice coming over and waking him up.

"It's Time." She says, Steven still asleep in the chair. Jack nods his hand it gets up.

It only took six minutes before Lucia died. Another Lover of Jack's gone before his eyes. But Lucia was special in Jack's heart, She was the mother of Jack's child and the first person he really loved after the doctor.

* * *

Later that night.

The door took the hub opens revealing Jack.

"Hey, Where have you been?" Gwen asks. Jack does not answer, He does not talk to anyone, All he does it run up to his office.

"Oi, What's up with him?" Gwen asks Owen. He shrugs in response.

* * *

Jack goes in to his office and grabs a box from underneath his desk, He then grabs a photo in a frame and begins to take it out, Tears starting to blur his view. He puts the photo in to the box and shuts it.

This is his box of Lost, Or dead Lovers, And now Lucia is just another number.

Suddenly Jack stands up and throws everything on his desk to the ground. He gets looks from the others downstairs but he doesn't care he just wants this day to be over.

Jack used to say to himself "I wish Lucia would go die" or something of that sort when he would take Alice away from him, But now, All he wants is her back, Not for sex or for Anything like that he just wants her here, His Lucia.


End file.
